Avavia
Avavia, or more commonly Bird Island, is an island located within the lake east of Sinclair Mansion. It is said to be the birthplace of all birds. Species There are 4 confirmed avian species on Avavia: *Crimson Swift *Chompie *Jubbly *Terrorbird *Macaw This is confirmed by a pho... um... picture of Avavia: This image is sized down; to see the full size image (1280 × 1024 pixels and a whopping 1.65 MB) click on it, then click on it on its own page, then roll over it and click the expand button. Map Creation Religious Theory It has been believed that in the Beginning Days Guthix created the Egg of Life. The Egg of Life is a huge orb, which glows rainbow and can be seen in the image. The Egg of Life was a release for the avian energy within Guthix's soul from the God Realm to Gielinor. With the energy, Guthix shaped the first bird: a Jubbly. However, typical of its incredible stupidity, it drowned, as the Egg is over the water. Then, out of the water of the lake, he created Avavia. This narrow strip of land, capped by Mount Avavan, provided a area for the Jubblies to thrive, before, of course, they learned to swim. They swam away from Avavia to explore the world beyond. Next, Guthix recreated the Egg, and created the first Chompies, Terrorbirds, and Chickens. These he damned to never swim. But this didn't stop them. Those tenacious avians, whether by coincidence or purpose, managed to ride away on the already created fish. Then, Guthix considered this might be good. He created all the birds, and damned some to never be able to surf or swim. These stayed on Avavia. As the subtle war between Zamorakians and Saradominists continues, the Egg still exists. Whoever can control it controls the only portal to the God Realm. The question still arises who will seize the Egg first. Scientific Theory In the scientific community, currently few and far between, a new theory has been created. The area near White Wolf Mountain lies on the Crandor/Karamja Fault. The new field of seismology has discovered that an open-fault uprisal eruption, (when the fault opens and gas-filled lava flows up) could've probably happened. Then, the release of greenhouse gases such as CO2 (carbon dioxide), CO (carbon monoxide), and NoO8 (noob dust) could've collected, trapped by mist infused with carbon from asteroid strikes, or CH4O2. This, the mythical "anti-gravity mist" only exists here. The mist would trap the gases and color them, omitting light in the process. If the correct mix of gases was released, spontaneous complicated avian life formation could occur. Please not that the field of science is very underdeveloped currently, and about 89% of "science" at the time of writing is just crackpot theories. Discovery Avavia was discovered by Doctor Conrad Aivava. He named the place after his own name, except backwards. He took a pho... picture of Avavia, from the coast near White Wolf Mountain. No one has ever been to Avavia; it is surrounded by a magical barrier that only flying things can enter. The only humanoid race with the power of flight, the Gnomes, have refused to ferry either side to the island. However, the recent advent of hot air balloons by the Entranans may give the Saradominists an edge. Name The name is the name of the discoverer, Aivava, backwards. Also, it may come from Avian and ''-ia'' (land), so it would be (roughly) Land of the Birds.